


Kissing Spree

by Astray



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Gen, Mercutio is on a kissing spree, Zolicutio is adorable but really needs to learn not to chase people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're beautiful, Benvolio." This sentence was enough to send Benvolio running, and Mercutio had no idea why. But he still ran after him, because he wanted him to fly too! And for that, he would have to kiss him. </p>
<p>After all, it worked for him, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Spree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/gifts).



> Gifted to Tveckling, because Zolicutio is awesome, and this just came to mind.

Maybe he should have thought this through. But again, thinking things through destroyed all spontaneity, and he lived for it. Life was made to be enjoyed, not thought. He looked around him. Benvolio was much better at hiding than usual. Maybe he actually scared him this once? The only person to run away whenever called beautiful, and he had to be his best friend. _That's because you keep trying to kiss him at random whenever you say that, nitwit. You never asked him!_ Mercutio slumped against the wall, pouting. If even his own mind was against him, he was at a lost.

Thank goodness, he did something worthwhile today. Which was kissing Romeo. The poor sod never saw that coming and it was so absolutely hilarious, he almost regretted that there was no picture. He chuckled. True, Romeo had not expected it at all, soaring as he was on whatever cloud of lovesickness.

Mercutio wondered what it would take for finally manage to steal a kiss from Benvolio – without having to knock him out first. Certainly, Mercutio did not particularly care for boundaries, but even he had some decency. So to speak. But never let anyone know that, they might grow confident.

There was another target. But stealing kisses from Tybalt would be a hazardous enterprise, and he was pretty certain no one, not even Benvolio, would help him get out of this mess alive. Besides, he did not want to kiss Tybalt. Just to annoy him. And make his life a hell – and he did not need any reason why. He figured that if he could not have what he wanted, he might as well make sure no one else could be happy.

The sound of sliding tiles and muffled swearing caught his ears. He looked up, and true to form, Benvolio was on the roof, trying to sneak away. He immediately jumped to his feet in pursuit.

“Beautiful Benvolioooooooooooooo, c'mere, don't be shy!”

“I'm not. Stop that!”

“But I want to give you a kiss to make you fly...”

“ _For crying out loud!_ ”

And so Mercutio kept chasing after Benvolio. Not that he really minded.

 


End file.
